Frodo's pop song
by rainbow-fruit-salad
Summary: so far theres Frodo's song, Sauron's song and now *NEW* Sam gamgees song sung to Rise by Gabrielle, please read! you will not regret it!
1. Reach for Mount Doom

Disclaimer: I do not own these people, and the tune belongs to S club 7 with Reach.  
  
When the ring leaves you feeling blue  
  
You can count that Sauron's  
  
Gonna come and get you  
  
When it seems that you're in your worst dreams  
  
With evil all around  
  
Sauron's gonna get you!  
  
We've got to all stick together  
  
Stab an orc, or a troll here and there  
  
Never ever forget that Sau-rons got yo-u and you-'ve got the ring!  
  
(Chorus)  
  
SO...  
  
Reach for Mount Doom!  
  
Climb every step and stone!  
  
Reach for Mount Doom!  
  
Ne-ver turn back home!  
  
Reach for mount doom!  
  
And when Sauron's hands are a-round you,  
  
That's when your nightmares will come true!  
  
There's a place waiting just for you (echo: just for you)  
  
It's a horrible place  
  
Where your nightmares all come true  
  
Run away (echo: away!)  
  
Through the mines so dark (echo: dark)  
  
Through the forest so scary (echo: scary)  
  
Run fast on your feet that are hairy (echo: are hairy!)  
  
Don't stop  
  
Gotta keep runnin'  
  
Your enemy will keep comin'  
  
Never ever forget that Sau-ron's got yo-u and you-'ve got the ring!  
  
(Chorus)  
  
SO....  
  
Reach for Mount Doom!  
  
Climb every step and stone!  
  
Reach for Mount Doom!  
  
Ne-ver turn back home!  
  
Reach for mount doom!  
  
And when Sauron's hands are a-round you,  
  
That's when your nightmares will come true!  
  
Don't believe in all that you have heard  
  
Not from any mouth  
  
Beast, bug or bird!  
  
(Back round singers: Arg! help! Argh! Help! Etc.) No one knows just what the futer holds  
  
You could be ripped from limb to limb  
  
You could be thrown at Sauron's feet!  
  
I said Run!  
  
Run over Mount Doom!  
  
Run!  
  
As fast as you can!  
  
Run!  
  
Climb Shelob's lair  
  
And your nightmares will come true!  
  
(Chorus X 4 while background singers do impressions of someone being ripped up)  
  
Thank you!  
  
I hope you liked it! If you did then please R&R!  
  
^_^ 


	2. Sauron never had a dream come true

Everybody's got something  
  
That could en-power earth  
  
One regret from the ring makers  
  
That their rings just weren't really worth  
  
There's no use putting it on and disappearing  
  
Because then there's only endless doom  
  
All this they know but still they can't find ways to make it go!  
  
(Chorus) Sauron will never have a dream come true  
  
Till the day that he en-slaves you  
  
Even though he pretends that he's all mighty  
  
He'll always need his wedding ring  
  
He never found the words to say  
  
He's gonna take over earth some day  
  
And he knows that no matter where the ring may go  
  
A part of him will always be with it.  
  
(Horrible moaning)  
  
Some where in his memory  
  
He left a fatal flaw  
  
And his plan can never be  
  
Until he finds the ring he adores!  
  
There's no use putting it on and disappearing  
  
Because then there's only endless doom  
  
All this they know but still they can't find ways to make it go!  
  
(Chorus) Sauron will never have a dream come true  
  
Till the day that he en-slaves you  
  
Even though he pretends that he's all mighty  
  
He'll always need his wedding ring  
  
He never found the words to say  
  
He's gonna take over earth some day  
  
And he knows that no matter where the ring may go  
  
A part of him will always be....  
  
It'll always be the dream that fills his head!  
  
Yes it will!  
  
No it won't!  
  
Yes it will oh ringy!  
  
It'll always be the dream that fills his soul!  
  
It'll always be the one he knows  
  
That'll get him coal for Christmas!  
  
There's no use putting it on and disappearing  
  
Because the ring is a strange and deadly thing  
  
No matter how they try and try  
  
They just can't say goodbye  
  
Yes, no, yes, no!!  
  
Sauron will never have a dream come true  
  
Till the day that he en-slaves you  
  
Even though he pretends that he's all mighty  
  
He'll always need his wedding ring  
  
He never found the words to say  
  
He's gonna take over earth some day  
  
And he knows that no matter where the ring may go  
  
A part of him will always be....  
  
A part of him will always be...  
  
With it!!! Ittttttt!  
  
Yeah shake it! Ohhh yeah! From side to side!!  
  
Sorry, 'bout that. Anyway I hope ye liked it. I jus made it up one day and thought you'd like to hear it.  
  
I'll make another one to add to the collection if I get 3 more reviews! Pwreaty pwease! *Blinks sweetly* 


	3. Sam gonna RISE

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the lord of the rings characters and I don't own the tune of the song, that is Gabrielle and Rise.  
  
It began like this....  
  
Sam's standing on lonely bridge throwing flowers into the water; all of a sudden he begins to sing to an old Gabriel song he knows...  
  
~*~  
  
I know that it's over  
  
But I can't believe we're through  
  
I followed him into boiling lava!  
  
And through the wilderness  
  
It's gonna be hard I know  
  
But I know it's best  
  
~*~  
  
(Chorus)  
  
Look at my hair  
  
Look at my clothes  
  
I have seen them in a mirror  
  
Now I understand why he left me  
  
No wonder I have no wife  
  
Look at my job  
  
I'm gardening a weedy garden for a living  
  
Now I'm ready, to get a life.  
  
~*~  
  
Caught up in my fantasies (ohh yeah)  
  
Like a prisoner in his looks  
  
He posed just like a model  
  
But with eyes as big as books  
  
I should of thought twice I know  
  
Before I called him master.  
  
~*~  
  
(Chorus)  
  
Look at my hair  
  
Look at my clothes  
  
I have seen them in a mirror  
  
Now I understand why he left me  
  
No wonder I have no wife  
  
Look at my job  
  
I'm gardening a weedy garden for a living  
  
Now I'm ready, to get a life.  
  
~*~  
  
(All of a sudden Frodo walks along the bridge and stands next to an amazed Sam and sings the next verse)  
  
~*~  
  
Many adventures have passed between us  
  
Do you still want to be my friend?  
  
Our world is full of evil  
  
Now I'll stick by you till the end.  
  
~*~  
  
(New Chorus)  
  
Look at my face  
  
Look in my eyes  
  
Can't you see I tell no lies?  
  
We're better off as friends  
  
(Sam sings the next bit)  
  
Look at my arm  
  
Look at my hand  
  
I'll shove it in your face  
  
Now I'm ready to take control!!  
  
(Frodo sings next bit)  
  
I'll make it all right  
  
Yes I'm gonna rise  
  
'M gonna give you £/$ 20000 more every month?  
  
(Sam shouts)  
  
Of course you my best friend ever!!!!!  
  
Frodo: err that didn't go with the beat  
  
Sam: neither did that  
  
Frodo: who cares!  
  
And they link arms and go back to the shire.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Sorry it had to have a happy ending but I just couldn't leave poor old Sam just standing there all alone....  
  
If 'oo like it then plz R and R!! If 'oo have any suggestion then go and give them and I'll write a new song next! Thankx to all those all liked my other songs; maybe I should release an album? Lol 


End file.
